


We'll be late again

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry is a Tease, Louis is sassy, M/M, Niall is a softy, Nosh, Nouis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Virginity Loss, larry - Freeform, liam is liam, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT -omega (or normal au) louis aka bottom louis is a cutie and adorable, and harry styles (alpha aka top) his older brother's best friend start noticing him and whatever and is a over protective, jealous and lovable cuteass boyfriend ho worships louis and louis is has low self esteem and he helps him idk louis is smol and adorable HEIGHT DIFFERENCE byeLilo brothersLarry relationshipLirry best friendsNouis best friendsP.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo freakin sorry for the delay, so many family problems right now

LOUIS POV

"Li you can't be serious. Who is this boy. He could be a murderer for all you know. He-" inside I'm having a mini heart attack and he doesn't even care!  
"Shut up louis. He's a friend from school and his car broke, he isn't even gona pay attention to you."  
"But what if-"  
"Tommo" liam warns.  
"We'll be late again" I huff and slouch in the back of the car.

~

"Hey li, thanks a lot for this" a deep voice says at 0.002 miles an hour.  
I scoff and fish my phone out from my pocket.  
"No problem harry"  
I glance around the neighbourhood and immediately wish I hadn't. We were in the south of the town. You don't go there unless you have one of there things. 1. A large army. 2. A body guard. 3. A death wish.

I next look at what I assume is harrys house. It looks more like a shed but hey. I don't live there so meh.

"Hey I'm harry" he turns slightly in his chair to face me, giving me a dimple assisted smile.  
"Louis" I reply frowning as I lost a life on candy crush.  
"Which freshers side Are you being dropped at"  
I hear liam laugh and then wince, he knows how sassy I get when prevoked. And this is blatant provokingness. 

"For your information, I am a senior. We can't all be 9 foot tall with the mental capability of a 4 year old." I smirk.  
Harry looks shocked and liam looks guilty. Well what does he expect. At 5ft 3" I have to learn to defend myself somehow. My brain just happens to be more advanced than my looks.

We drive the rest of the way in silence. Once at the door I say thanks to liam and head off to find niall.  
~  
"I'm telling you hes like 9 foot tall"  
"I know who you're on about! He hangs with liam and wears the weird man bun thing"  
"Yes!" I exclaim.  
"Niall. Louis. I will separate you two again." Mr Malik snaps.  
We both roll our eyes simultaneously.

"Right. Tomlinson, Mr Derek room. Horan. Mrs Davies room" he says not very friendly.  
I sigh and feel for Niall, he was never in trouble be fore meeting me. Last time he was sent to Davies room he cried because she scares him. I can already see the tears forming.

Outside I head to Davies and shove him in the direction of Derek. He smiles and me and I go in. I mean, they know they're getting a dilinquent child, I just 'forgot' who was going where.

I head in and she tells me to take a seat at the back and do my work. Of fucking course harry issat at the back laughing. Honestly you've never seen someone at school for the past 7 months then see him twice in an hour.

At the end of the lesson I leave feeling a lot better. I leave with finished work. I leave with a sense of achievement. I leave with Harry styles' phone number and a date on Friday night.

"You're an angel louis" niall hugs me.  
"Yea yeah you can pay me back by choosingmy clothes for Friday night"  
"Why? S'appening?"  
"Not much, going bowling with Harry stylss"

Niall pecks at me for details but I don't give them. I do however smirk at harry when I see him staring at me at lunch.

~

Friday night rolls rounder fairly quick. Niall is laid on my bed asleep as I finish getting ready. He has a migraine so I leave him, he did come out to help me, and threw up 4 times on the way here.

Liam let's harry up to see me as I'm putting my shoes on.  
"Should I be worried you have another boy asleep in your bed"  
"It's just niall. He's my best friend. And ill. So leave him"

We head off bowling in harrys now fixed car. It's not as nice as liams but better than my non existing one soooo, I can't complain. I can also tell he really looks after it, cleans it alot and such.

"So I'm sorry again about the 9 foot tall thing" I mumble.  
"It's okay, Liam warned me you were sassy. I admire your confidence, just wish you didn't have another boy passed out in your bed, I got ideas"  
"We'll get rid of them. Niall is dating Josh from yours ,and liams p.e. And we're both virgins."  
"Could I change that?"  
"You. You want a threesome. With me and my best friend. I-"  
"No no no no no no, you. Just you. Can I change it for you"  
"Depends if you win at bowling"  
"Do I have to win or lose for this to be an official promise?" He smiles cheekily.

I don't answer and leave him guessing. He doesnt need to know that I've never lost a game of bowling in my life.

 

~

Part 2 will be the date and maybe sex...... ran out of time writing this and need to go back to hospital..... stay with me. Hoping to post pt 2 this evening!


	2. Part 2

Lous pov

"I can't believe I lost. By 4 bloody points. This is an out rage. You cheated" Harry rants as we come out of bowling. I can tell he's not serious as he keeps letting his smile seep through his 'annoyed face'.

"Well at least you could erm... yuh know... the thing we were talking about earlier in the car" I stutter, for some reason, thinking about sex with Harry is making me flush.  
"Really?" He asks surprised.  
"Yeah I mean, I like you and I think we both enjoyed tonight so..."  
"Are you sure, I mean like, if you're not ready or wanna wait I don't mind" he says honestly.  
I don't.... I don't wanna wait. Been thinking about it all night." I say, voice slurred as I imagine harrys naked body against mine.

"Okay, erm well my house is further but-"  
"No!" I almost shout, not about the distance but I don't wanna stay in an area like that, not when I don't know what harrys like after sex. I mean is he the after sex cuddle type. The text me when you get home type. The Ill think about calling you type.  
"Ermm I mean I like my bed" I smile

~

Once inside harry pushes me against the wall gently and starts nipping at my neck.  
I moan rather loudly and blush as he bites a little harder.  
He gets my shirt off and them moves to take off his own, dropping them on the stairs on the way up to my room. Once on the landing he grabs my arse a few times and we head into my room as he picks me up. We don't bother with the light as I've lived here 17 years and know where my bed is.

He lays me on the bed and takes off his jeans before working on mine. I moan again and praise the Lord that mum and dad are away for the weekend seeing my gran. I know liams probably here but I don't care at this point, I've heard him and Sophia at it plenty of times to be aloud some payback.

He's just moving my boxers down my thighs when my hand catches on something soft, I shriek and bolt up looking to my left. Harry catches on and looks in the same direction.

Ah.

Nialls there. Spark out. Dribbling on my duvet. Looking like shit. Very asleep, pale shit.

Harry and I glance at each other. He moves his hands to keep taking off my boxers. I stop him  
"We can't with niall there" I whisper shout.  
"He's dead to the world, he won't know"  
"I'll know" I sigh.

We'rethinking of solutions when the bedroom door opens and liam walking in with a beer.  
"Nialls still here" he says  
We glare at him.  
"Hang on" he sighs. He leaves the beer on the side and picks niall up like a small child, hugging him to his chest and says "he can share my room and we can take him home tomorrow lou" he says, grabbing his beer before closing the door.

Harry heads back to removing my boxers and then his own. He kisses down my chest and licks my dick slightly as I groan again.

After a -far too long- discussion about not having lube or a condom, we settle for blowjobs and making out. Until I can't keep my eyes open and fall asleep on his shoulder.

~

I wake up to the duvet being pulled off of me and whine at the cold chill.

"Louis Tomlinson" a voice snaps.  
I don't have a clue who this is. Deep voice. Stern but familiar. Dad. Shit. I turn over slowly to see him stood with his arms folded.

"What" I whine  
"Who's this" he guestures, I turn over momenterily forgetting about harry and see him waking up, eyes trying to adjust  
"Harry" I sigh and drop back down face first.  
"Hm okay" he says casually and lays the duvet over us before walking out.

Harry and I share a few lazy kisses before getting dressed and going down stairs.

We see niall sat at the table eating coco pops.  
"Liam went for a run" he mumbles  
"What's up ni" I ask sittING down after making us all a coffee.  
He slides his phone over to me.

I see a conversation between him and Josh, Josh complaining niall cheaed on him by sharing a bed with liam. So now Josh is gona fuck luke so they're 'even'

Harry reads the conversation over my shoulder and I feel him tense.

"I'm sorry ni, i-"  
"It's not your fault, we're over anyway. How erm, how did the date go?" He smiles

~

 

We were surprised when Josh came into school with a bust nose and black eye, flinching everytime he saw harry.

It made me feel proud that my now boyfriend would defend my best friend...... even if we were late again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot type thingy, however I have an inbox full of comments asking me to update.
> 
> Sooooo
> 
> I think Ima go for 5 chapters? Feel free to send suggestions in!! The more I get, the more chapters I'll write.
> 
> As always, feedback and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for the read!!

2 months after the date with Harry. 

Louis pov

"Stop shoving me" I snap at the bloke behind me.

We're on this stupid school trip, that I didn't even want to go on in the first place. I only agreed because A. It got me out of double maths. B. Niall had to go to bump his Geography grade, or he would fail the class. C. Harry was going, and promised a bathroom blowy.

Really? Who would say no to that?

 

Which leads me to being shoved by the guy behind me as he wants the 'good seats' on the bus.

Once settled on one of the four seated bit, two seats forwards and two backwards, I feel better.

I'm sat next to niall but opposite harry who is sat next to liam.

 

"You owe me for this Horan" i mutter, closing my eyes and laying my head on the window.  
"Tanks lou" he mumbles.

Well great. Now I feel bad.

Happy niall I can deal with, snappy niall, sassy niall, shy niall, tired niall, any other kind of niall you can get. Except sad niall. It's the fucking eyes!

"No worries. So plans" I reply, sitting up and smiling at him. He beems back at me like the little cutie he is.

"We havta navigate our way through the town and meet at the end point based on the clues we get on the way. Oh and there's a quiz to fill in as we go around" liam states.  
"Yay." I mutter.  
Harry leans over a little and rests his hand on my thigh.

~

Once we get out of the bus we head off. I hate this trip already. Too much fucking walking.

We walk for around an hour beforeI complain I want a coffee. So we head to a little cafe/ pub get up. Liam orders as harry says he neds the loo.  
"Good call, me too" I state  
"Ohh so do i" niall chips in, following me. I hear liam laugh in the background. I wanted to be subtle but not that much. Gezzz niall.

Once in the bathroom I see harry stood at a urinal, Jeans undone and Cock out. He looks and me an laughs.  
"M. M gona" niall nods to the stall and make his way over.  
"Mate there are like 7 piss pots out here, no need to hide" Harry laughs looking at me, I'm shaking my head the whole time as if to say 'shut up'  
"Oh. I erm. I don't. Erm. I can't. "  
"S'alright ni, I'll keep him company I smile at him then harry and undo my jeans, pulling out my cock to take a wiz.  
"What was that about"  
"He can go in front of people." I mutter  
"I wasn't gona look" he replies  
"I never said you were" I respond, wrapping my hand around his length and tugging it a little.

He groans quietly and reaches for mine before I stop him and sink to my knees. I lick the tip slightly, rubbing the rest of him to get him hard. Once he starts frowing in my hand, I lick up and down his shaft to slick him up before taking him inch my inch down my throat. He groans at the heat and tugs my hair between his fingers.

I bob my head a few times, trying to remember what he said about flattening my tongue and using my nose to breath. I pull off and pay extra attention to the head before sinking back down.  
"Fuck lou" he moans softly.

I hum around his length and Bob my head again. I love the feeling of him down my throat. Long and thick and oh so salty. His head leaks with pre-cum and I pull off, sucking only the end and swallowing that before taking him down again as he comes down my throat.

I pull off and swallow again, my throat sore from.... well. Need I explain?

I suck his head again, cleaning him off before licking my fingers. I stand up and zip my jeans as harry tools himself back in.

We wash our hands and head out, only to run into the fuming face/ chest/ due to my hight/ of liam.

 

"Are you paying for nialls therapy?!"

~

Opinions?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis loses his V card!
> 
> Sorry for the late update :/ I'm rubbish, I know :(

Harry pov

Lou and I are having a duvet and dvd day. It's nice and the company is great obviously and the food is a bonus. We're watching some film with Taylor Laughtner in it. Abduction? Maybe. Anyway, it's on a scene on the train where he's getting it on with this whiney annoying girl when lou asks me.

"Why haven't you fucked me yet?"  
I choke on my hoola hoops and laugh "do you want me to"  
"Yeah. Now would be good" he shrugs.

He does this though, acts the big I am. He does it when he's nervous. I double (tripple) check he's sure before he leads me to his bedroom.

He closes the door and I push him against it, pinning his arms above his head and force my way inside his mouth. He groans and rubs his hips against my thigh.

When I make my way down his neck he's a panting mess. Hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, eyes dilated. I suck a not so small bruise into the side of his neck, adding a couple of smaller ones to match.

I take off his shirt and my own before kissing down his stomache until I'm on my knees.

I take off his jeans before he groans and moves himself to the bed, taking his boxers off on the way.

"You're taking too long, strip and get over here" he grunts, stroking himself.

I follow his instructions and straddle his waist, moving his hand but grinding my cock on his. We both groan at the friction.

 

"Lube, condom, in there" Louis pants as I take his dick down my throat. I pull off and fetch the required items from the draw.

I lube up three fingers, just in case before circling one at louis rim. I push in slowly, expecting the tightness that comes with it, but he's not as tight as I imagined.

"I can take, another. Fingered myself this morning. Thought of you" he whimpers as I move my fingers, I look for the bundle of nerves and he jolts when I hit it.

"Fuck harry. There. There." He chants as I abused his prostate. I add a second, moving slow so he can adjust, before adding a third.

"Fuck. You won't fit. Don't stop. Oh my God. So good. Yes harry."

I'm full on fucking him with my fingers and I love every groan/moan that hes making.

I pull the fingers out and he follows trying to push down on them. rub myself roll on the condom and slick myself up. 

"Ready lou?" I ask, my tip resting at his rim, I take it as a yes when he pushes himself down on my cock. I thrust in in one go, slow but continous until I'm balls deep.

"Fuck lou." I groan, he's so tight, feels so good and it's taking all of my strength not to pound into him as hard as I can.

He moves after a minute so I move slowly, letting him get used to the feeling.

"Harder" he grunts.  
I pull out half way before pushing in, I repeat this a few times each time pulling out further until there only the tip in. I slam into him hard and he whimpers.

I keep thrusting into him until he mutters something like 'close' I wrap one hand around him and he fucks into my hand a few times before cumming. I cum a moment later, filling the condom. I wait until I go soft before pulling out. I pull off the condom and tie it before dumping it in the bin.

I get a wet face cloth and clean off louis before kissing his head. I lay next to him, pulling him into my side then pull the duvet over us.

"Was that okay lou?"  
"Fuck that as great. Gimme a quick power nap and we can. Go again" he yawns.

I chuckle and kiss his head, round 2 sounds good to me.


End file.
